mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Rylan Worthington
Rylan Aurelius Worthington (b. 12 April 2009) is a http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Half-blood half-blood wizard from Liverpool, England. He is a Seventh Year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumour has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= The Worthington Family Rylan Worthington was born in Stoke-on-Trent on April 12, 2009 to Margaret and Daniel Worthington. The eldest of three children, he has two younger twin sisters, Kara and Ashley (five years younger than him). Soon after the birth of his sisters (June 9, 2014), his family relocated to Liverpool in a rather sprawling estate. His mother, Margaret, born on August 22, 1989, is of Filipino descent. Her family immigrated from Batangas, Philippines in the early 1970’s to the United Kingdom. She is a first generation witch, and her family owns multiple Asian fusion restaurants throughout the UK. His father, Daniel, born on August 8, 1989 is a pureblood wizard. He can trace his magical ancestry over twenty-five generations. Currently, he manages his family’s estate and after heavy investment in the muggle world has increased his wealth exponentially. While both Rylan’s parents were Gryffindors during their time at Hogwarts, they have accepted their eldest son is a Slytherin. Growing Up Rylan’s childhood is marked with the typical characteristics of an affluent family. At his mother’s request, he attended primary school, where she insisted on signing him up for swimming, figure skating and guitar lessons. Unfortunately, Rylan had a very shy and introverted disposition as a child, so we would only attend lessons if promised fish and chips afterwards. The influx of the fried food, contributed to his mild obesity at the age of eight. To combat his weight gain, his parents sent him to a “nutrition" summer camp; hence, Rylan’s current propensity for working out. This manifests itself in his daily morning runs around the Black Lake. Another effect of his time at “nutrition” camp is the overcoming of his shyness, as evident by his out-going personality with a good measure of mischievousness. First Sign of Magic Rylan first displayed accidental magic at the young age of five. While vacationing in the Philippines, his family visited Palawan, home of the largest underground cave in the world. With a fear of bats and while entering the cave in a boat, Rylan apparated back to the hotel room they were staying in. Many hours later, his parents finally found him asleep, surrounded by a plethora of food he ordered from room service. With further displays of accidental magic throughout his child, and as the son of a muggleborn witch and pureblood wizard, while still infinitely excited, Rylan and his family were not surprised with the owl that delivered his Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven. =At Hogwarts= Train and Sorting Rylan doesn't remember much about the train ride, as he spent the majority of it crying in the loo because he missed his Mum and Dad. There was never much of a question of what house he would have been sorted into; thus, the Sorting Hat shouted Slytherin. First through Fourth Year Nothing notable happened. Minus puberty and visits to nutrition camp over the summer and winter holidays. Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year =About Rylan= Appearance Rylan has black hair, brown eyes and is fairly tall. His early years at Hogwarts, he was a bit chubby, but puberty, nutrition camp, running laps around the pitch and the vegetable soup has caused him to shed the excess weight. Personality Initially, socially awkward and shy, but at his core well-intentioned. A fan of uncouth jokes, yet unfailingly polite otherwise. His confidence grew exponentially during his fifth year. Magical Aptitudes Possessions Wand - Pear Wood, Dragon Heartstring, 12 3/4 =Relationships= Family Friends =Miscellaneous= Rumour Has It Behind the Scenes Category:Students Category:Slytherins